Ron's Muggle Christmas
by honouraryweasley12
Summary: Ron braves Muggle London and shares a very special Christmas with Hermione and her family.


**Ron's Muggle Christmas**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Originally published on December 28, 2016

* * *

Ron stared out the garishly-painted window of the shop, after ushering out the last customer of the day. He was intently studying every snowflake that was fluttering down from the sky and sticking to the glass.

Ever since Hermione had told him, back in their first year, that no two snowflakes were alike, he'd taken special notice of them—wanting to prove her wrong.

He smiled to himself, remembering how adamant she'd been, muttering something about Muggle science when he couldn't be convinced that they were all unique. The smile turned into a frown as he watched a couple, hand-in-hand, walk past as they strolled down Diagon Alley.

He missed her. He never thought it was possible to miss someone this much, but he felt like he'd had a permanent heartache since September.

It had been an eventful few months since they returned from Australia with Hermione's parents in tow. They'd had precious little time before she returned to Hogwarts, and after Hermione was gone, he'd thrown himself into the shop, working with George to get things going again.

Despite the separation, they kept in touch via owls and even one date in Hogsmeade when she was able. But it wasn't enough for him, now that they were actually together. He was counting the days, the hours even, until he was to pick her up at Platform 9 3/4 and take her to her parents for Christmas Eve.

He sighed as he pressed his head to the cool glass, wishing he could jump forward in time.

"Pining over Hermione again?"

Harry's voice broke the quiet stillness of the evening as he exited the storeroom. He'd been helping out when he wasn't at Auror training, but he preferred not to be seen by the customers.

Ron nodded glumly, not even bothering to hide his sorrow.

"Just one more week, mate."

"Don't you miss my sister?" Ron asked.

"Of course I miss Ginny, but I know I'll be seeing her soon. At least you get to pick Hermione up from the platform, I can't even do that without being mobbed."

"So, what's your plan for Christmas Eve?"

"I'm going to wait a couple of blocks away from King's Cross. Gin taught me some glamour charms to help me disguise myself." Harry ignored Ron's chortle and continued. "As soon as she finds me, we're going to Apparate to the Burrow. Your mum is expecting us immediately."

"Did my mum emphasize the immediately part?"

"Yes, she made that point very clear."

"I'm sure it's not you she's worried about."

Harry smirked. "Regardless, unlike you and Hermione, I must wait even longer to hug my girlfriend, kiss her, and..."

Ron pulled a face. "Ugh, don't let George hear you speaking like that, even if I've gotten used to the idea that you're dating her. I think he's still adjusting."

"Where is he?"

"Upstairs, doing the books."

Harry paused. "How's he doing?"

Ron shrugged. "You know, good days and bad days. Angelina stopped by earlier, and that seemed to lift his spirits."

Harry nodded, but suddenly looked down at his watch. "Three, two, one."

Ron looked dumbfounded until he heard the sharp tapping of a beak against the window.

"Every day, like clockwork," Harry muttered as Ron raced to let in Pig, who looked to be carrying tonight's letter from Hermione.

"Green doesn't look good on you, Harry." Ron smiled, his own mood lifting as he unrolled the parchment and started scanning the neat script.

"Are you going to write back now, or can we head to the Leaky for a bite first?"

Ron grunted. Harry watched as the delight on his friend's face slowly turned to a look of utter horror.

"Ron? Is everything alright?"

Ron looked up from the letter. "Please tell me you're free on Saturday."

Harry shook his head. "Sorry, I have an all-day training exercise in Brighton. What's happening?"

"Hermione's not going to have time to get gifts for her parents, so she wants me to get them."

"What's the problem?"

Ron whispered hoarsely. "They have to be Muggle gifts. I have to go into Muggle London to get them."

Harry chuckled. "You spent loads of time in Muggle areas in Australia, didn't you?"

"Yeah, but that was different. Hermione was always there to make sure I didn't look foolish or do something odd."

"What will you do without your nanny?"

"You're not helping, Harry. I'm glad you find this so amusing."

"You're going to have to learn eventually, Ron. If things between you and Hermione are going as well they seem, you'll be spending a lot of time with Muggles when Hermione's done at Hogwarts."

Ron nodded, despite looking sickly. "I know, I know. It'll be a big part of my life now. I was nervous enough about spending Christmas Eve with Hermione's parents. Now I have to get them gifts?"

Harry clapped him on the back. "You'll be fine—just don't wear robes, use your wand, say anything weird, or do anything weird. Simple."

"Great, just bloody great."

* * *

Ron woke up on Saturday morning and immediately snuggled back under his bright orange blanket, not wanting to face the day. It was his only day off prior to Christmas Eve, so he knew it was his lone opportunity to get the gifts he needed to buy.

He'd written back to Hermione after receiving her request and had voiced his concerns. He was thrilled that their relationship had progressed to a point where he didn't feel embarrassed to tell her his fears, and that they could talk to each other without arguing. Well, most of the time.

While she understood his dilemma, she'd said the same things Harry had. She really needed his help, and felt especially guilty since it was their first Christmas back after she'd sent them away. He couldn't say no to the girl he loved, and knew he had to get amazing gifts for them.

He glanced at the photo of the two of them that now sat on his bedside table, watching as she looked at him and smiled, before giving him a quick kiss, their cheeks both rosy. That was the inspiration he needed to finally get out of bed.

As his bare feet touched the worn wood floor, he was reminded of another task he needed to do while shopping. Hermione had asked him to get a set of Christmas pyjamas, as it was a tradition in the Granger household to dress up in pyjamas and spend time in front of the fireplace on Christmas Eve. Even if he felt silly, he certainly had enough sense to do what she said in order to feel like he belonged there.

After a quick breakfast with his mum, he got ready in some of his ever-growing collection of Muggle clothes, and with much trepidation, Apparated to Muggle London.

Arriving in a quiet alley, he remembered his last visit to the area. He'd accompanied Hermione to pick up a few things for her parents' home, when they'd returned from Australia. It was a mind-boggling experience, but Hermione had navigated him through it. This time, he had no such luxury.

"Now or never, I guess."

Taking a deep breath, he strode to the sidewalk, only to be met by masses of fast-moving people. Everywhere he looked was packed with eager shoppers. He shouldn't have been surprised, considering Christmas was just around the corner.

He was jostled hard, and looked down to see a smug-looking, smallish man carrying four enormous bags.

"Oh, excuse me."

He got nothing but a glare in return as the man marched away. As Ron continued bumping his way through the shoppers, he tried his best to stay calm. He hadn't felt this squeezed since the first time he attempted Apparition.

He finally arrived at the doors of one of the few places he'd been to with Hermione. Glancing up, he took in the impressive, castle-like building. He couldn't imagine running a shop of this size.

As Ron walked through the entrance, he was floored by the sights and sounds of a bustling Muggle department store. In every direction, there were festive decorations—from glittering lighted trees to hanging snowflakes.

"Bloody hell," he groaned under his breath. "How am I going to find gifts that aren't rubbish?"

He had no other choice, so he decided to start walking around, carefully navigating the displays. Everything looked so clean and shiny, and the store was bustling. His fear of touching, well, _anything_ , was most likely going to become a hindrance.

Needing a strategy, he decided to go for the pyjamas first, since he knew he needed those, and maybe it would give him a chance to look around a bit more. Using the guides in the shop, Ron made his way down to the Menswear section and began looking around.

"Muggles sure have a lot of different options," Ron thought as he looked down a row dedicated solely to dress trousers. He was used to the simplicity of his world, but he was trying his best to learn—for both his and Hermione's sake. After all, he couldn't imagine his life without her, and the Muggle world was a huge part of her life.

He wandered around the massive floor, still unsure of what exactly what he was looking for. Finally, in a far corner, he came upon a display of sleepwear. He spotted a male figure wearing a set of bright red, skin-tight pyjamas, covered in a bright Christmas tree pattern.

Ron addressed the mannequin with a laugh. "You must love wearing that outfit, mate."

A lady nearby looked at him suspiciously and pulled her young son away quickly.

"Right, they won't talk back," he told himself. He made a mental note to stop speaking to inanimate objects.

He searched the shelves and sorted through all kinds of pyjamas, until finally settling on a dark blue flannel set, covered in white snowflakes and white trim. He smiled, thinking of snowflakes and his Hermione. It seemed Christmas-y enough, and he hoped it was what his girlfriend had in mind.

Now that he had the easiest-to-find item on the list, he had to concentrate on the difficult task of finding gifts for the Grangers. Hermione had even provided him a list of suggestions, but everything on it seemed so impersonal, and far too practical.

He believed the best gifts meant something special to the person receiving it. That's why he wanted to pick something meaningful—he just didn't know what.

Lost in an unfamiliar world and unsure of his actions and interactions with everything around him, he turned to the one thing that was guaranteed to make him feel more comfortable. The store had a large sweet shop, which according to Hermione, was rather well known. She'd indulged him last time, so he would have to do it for himself on this occasion.

He walked up to the counter and purchased some chocolate, carefully counting out the Muggle money. The old lady working the counter stared, perhaps assuming he was being slow on purpose. He finally figured it out and gave her the correct amount, before dolefully walking away.

The chocolate certainly helped, but he was still stuck. He found himself in the Men's Accessories department, recalling the first time he'd been to the store with Hermione. He'd asked her what Men's Accessories were, and she'd explained that they were smaller items that Muggle men used for fashion or practicality, such as wallets, tie clips, and cufflinks.

Cufflinks.

He suddenly had an epiphany, and raced over to a nearby display case. He recalled a moment in Australia when Mr. Granger had been putting cufflinks on his shirt, much to Ron's confusion.

"Why can't they just sew it all the way, like my shirts?" Ron had asked.

"This style of cuff and cufflink is meant to be more refined and elegant, and serves as a bit of a fashion statement as well. You see these ones here? They're a big hit at dental conferences. I have quite a few sets, actually."

Ron didn't know what a dental conference was exactly, but the tooth-shaped cufflinks were certainly interesting.

Thinking back, it seemed like an innocuous conversation at the time, but it had given him a great idea for a gift.

"Can I help you, young man?"

A well-dressed gentleman broke him out of his thoughts. Ron must have looked odd, just standing there, staring out into space.

"Er, yes, sir. I'm looking for a set of cufflinks as a gift for my girlfriend's father."

"I see, what do you think he would like?" The man started pulling out different sets to show Ron.

"I'm not sure exactly, it's my first Christmas with them, and I don't know him very well, but I'd like to get something that has meaning to him. You know, something that will impress."

After looking at several pairs, Ron was starting to get frustrated. He was glad the man assisting him was being patient with him.

Ron spotted a pair that looked promising, and pointed them out.

"Ah, these are nice. The silver is a classic finish, and will look good with any outfit."

Ron examined them and knew they were the right ones. Though they were very simple in design, he knew they would work.

"I'll take these, thank you for your help!"

"You're very welcome. Best of luck with the gifts, and have a very Happy Christmas."

"You, too."

As Ron waved goodbye, he started thinking about what he could get Mrs. Granger. Another memory from Australia came to him, unbidden, and with a bit of jump in his step, he knew what he could buy her as well. Suddenly, the day was looking up.

After he'd found the perfect present, he realized he was thrilled with the gifts, and would be proud to give them to Hermione's parents. He was certain that Hermione would approve of them as well.

"Muggle shopping isn't all that bad," he said to himself.

Something else caught his eye as he was making his way to pay, and he felt a cold shiver run up his spine. Despite that, he somehow felt connected to it. He went over to take a closer look…

* * *

Ron sat at the kitchen table, his foot tapping in nervous anticipation. He'd just finished packing his small leather satchel—charmed to work like Hermione's beaded bag—with everything he needed for his Christmas Eve stay at the Grangers. He tried his best to ensure the wrapped gifts wouldn't get too jostled within the confines of the cavernous bag, tucking his clothes in around them for protection.

As he tucked into breakfast, he kept glancing at his watch, willing it to move faster.

"The more you check it, the longer it will seem, Ron."

"I know, Mum. I just can't wait to see her again."

Ron glanced up and saw his mum dabbing her eyes with a tea towel.

"You've all grown up so quickly."

She leaned forward and ruffled his ginger locks, before turning back to the stove.

"Muuuuum," Ron whinged, trying to straighten his hair.

As she fried more bacon, she turned and gestured at him with a wooden spoon. "Do you have everything you need?"

"Yes, Mum."

"And you'll behave and be a perfect gentleman at the Grangers?"

"Yes, Mum."

"And you'll wish them—"

She was startled by the young man who'd just entered the cozy kitchen.

"Goodness, Harry!"

Ron couldn't help but let out a loud laugh, spitting out toast crumbs all over the table. Harry was certainly disguised, with his long auburn hair, cheek mole, and thin moustache. He'd covered his scar, and looked thoroughly uncomfortable.

"Good morning, Molly." Harry greeted her, purposely ignoring Ron.

"I think Ginny was taking the mickey with those charms, mate."

Harry shrugged as Molly ushered him into a chair and placed a plate down in front of him. "It's better than being stared at all the time."

"Well, people might still stare, but in disgust instead of reverence."

"We'll see how you like it, Ron."

"What do you mean?"

Harry's mouth gaped. "You know you'll be at the platform with all of those people, right?"

Ron looked confused. "So?"

"So? You've been in the papers with me. They'll know who you are."

Ron waved his hand. "Nah, Harry. That was months ago; no one's going to remember that. The Chosen One's best friend isn't exactly newsworthy. I don't really get bothered at the shop, so I'll be fine."

Ron got up and washed his plate while Harry ate. He absently drummed on the counter as he waited for Harry to finish up.

"Why don't you head out, Ron? If people see us arrive together, they'll figure out who I am."

"You sure?"

"Go on."

Ron gave his mum a kiss on the cheek and bid her goodbye.

"See you tomorrow, Mum. We'll be here for Christmas dinner at 5:00."

With a crack, he was gone.

Arriving at the station had been a rather interesting experience. As soon as he made it to the platform, he couldn't help but notice the murmurs and whispers around him. Harry had been right—he was far more famous than he realized.

Unused to the unwanted attention, he pulled his collar around his ears and slouched off to the far end of the platform, away from prying eyes. He sat down on a bench and eagerly waited for the train to arrive. His heart soared at the thought of being reunited with his love.

He'd arrived early, but as the hour drew near, the platform grew increasingly crowded. It was a year at Hogwarts unlike any other in history, so there were more families than ever before.

As Ron continued counting the seconds, he could hear the buzz of conversation around him, particularly that of two gossiping mothers nearby.

"I heard Ronald Weasley was spotted earlier."

Ron hated that reporters always used his full name.

"Isn't his sister at Hogwarts?"

"Yes, she's captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. My Stephen tried out for Chaser, but didn't make it."

"Oh, Mary, I wonder if Harry Potter is here? Shouldn't he be picking up his girlfriend, Hermione Granger?"

Ron nearly choked when he heard that last bit.

"Have you been reading those rags again, Sue? Rita Skeeter and the like?"

"Of course!"

Ron heard a snort, which must have originated from Mary.

"If you must know, Harry Potter is with the Weasley girl, and Ronald Weasley is dating Hermione Granger. Did you not see that picture in The Quibbler of them snogging right here back in September? They looked so cute together."

Ron blushed, remembering their kiss at the platform in September. It had been a bittersweet day, but that moment was the highlight. He didn't know that anyone would be interested in his and Hermione's love life, and certainly not to the extent of it being in the news.

He'd been so busy that he hadn't kept up with current events. He truly didn't realize _he_ was a current event.

"He is quite dishy with that red hair, and he's so tall."

"You are positively awful, Sue!"

He could hear the two of them of them giggling loudly, so he slunk down even lower on the bench. He suddenly had a lot of sympathy for Harry.

The slight vibrations of an approaching train pushed away all thoughts of his apparent fame. A few minutes later, the gleaming red engine slowly pulled into the station, amidst billows of steam.

The platform was now packed, and as soon as the train doors opened, it was utter chaos. Families, kids, pets, and luggage were everywhere. He stood up from the bench and tried to blend in with everyone else, though his appearance did little to allow that.

He was finding that his height did provide an advantage, as he easily scanned the masses for the familiar bushy hair that was his girlfriend's signature. His eyes frantically searched for her as he waded deeper into the crowd. A sense of dread was starting to form deep within him.

He felt overwhelmed and squeezed, so he stalked out of the crowd and found a quiet spot. He tried his best not to panic yet. He'd built a healthy sense of paranoia over the years, with good reason.

"I'm sure she's fine, I just haven't spotted her yet."

He took a deep breath, and was about to try again, when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

He turned and looked down, and like magic, she was there, real and in front of him.

Then she wasn't.

She was now a full half-metre off the ground, as Ron had pulled her to him and lifted her up, mimicking their first embrace. Her lips covered every inch of his face, the soft kisses intermingling with the tears streaming down both their faces. In that moment, he couldn't care less if their picture was spread across the world. What mattered was that his Hermione was in his arms.

"I've missed you so, so much, Ron."

Ron whispered in her ear. "I love you."

He buried his head in her neck and simply held her for a moment, letting out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. Her arms were looped around his neck and she was squeezing him back just as tightly.

He finally put her down, and after they looked at each other, they burst out laughing.

"We must look a right mess."

Ron nodded, brushing away the wetness from his cheeks. "If my brothers saw me cry, I'd never hear the end of it."

"Luckily, only your sister saw."

Ron spun and saw that Ginny had been waiting patiently for their reunion to end. She gave him a quick hug and a peck on the cheek. "Don't worry, Ron. I won't tell anyone—unless I need something and you don't help me."

"Oi! I'll deny everything."

"You might, but your ears won't. You know they'll turn red. Ah, the curse of being a Weasley."

"Isn't Mum expecting you?"

"Yes, I'm off to find Harry. See you two tomorrow. Be good!"

As she strode off, Ron focused again on his girlfriend.

"I hate being apart from you."

"I do too. These four months have felt so... so..."

"Empty?" Ron offered.

"That's a perfect way to put it."

Ron knew, because it was how he'd felt with her away. He couldn't help but to reach down and hug her again. "Should we go?"

She nodded, and went to retrieve Crookshanks' carrier. He guessed that the rest of her things were in the beaded bag slung around her shoulder, just as his satchel was slung around his.

"Oh, Ron, did you bring everything? Are you still refusing to tell me what you bought?

"Sorry, love. It'll be a surprise."

She pouted, but acquiesced. Taking her hand in his, they Apparated from the platform.

Hermione put down Crookshanks and looked around at their location. "This isn't my parents' garden."

"No, it's not. We're in that park around the corner."

"What are we—"

Her words were cut off as Ron kissed her, deeply and with as much love as he could muster. She let out a groan as she reciprocated, pulling his head even further down. He walked them to a nearby tree, their lips never separating.

Pressing her against the trunk, his hands gripped her waist. He traced a line down her neck with his soft lips and she let out another load groan, her hands tangling in his red hair before his lips found hers again.

They finally broke apart, both panting and flushed from the intense snog.

"Sorry, I needed to get that out of my system before we went to your parents. I know we won't get an opportunity for a couple of days."

"Good… good thinking, Ron."

He pulled her into another kiss, this one much softer and more intimate. "Have I told you that I love you?"

"Every day. Who knew you'd turn out to be such a romantic?"

He gave her a goofy grin as his long arm braced against the tree bark. "Only for you, Hermione."

"Alright Romeo, my parents are waiting."

"What's a Romeo?"

* * *

After a joyous reunion, and an afternoon spent helping with some last-minute decorations, Ron and Hermione went to freshen up and get changed for dinner. The smells from downstairs were making Ron's mouth water as he waited for his sweetheart in the upstairs hallway.

As she opened her bedroom door, she caught him wringing his hands and wiping them down the front of his trousers.

"Everything alright, Ron?"

"Just a bit nervous."

"Still? Even after the time we've spent with them?"

"Yes. What if I do something stupid or silly? They'll hate me if I ruin Christmas Eve."

"Nonsense, Ron. They love you. I love you. There's nothing to worry about. They just want to know you, and thought it would be fun to teach you some family traditions."

She stopped and faced him, standing up on her toes to kiss him on his warm cheek. "Just be yourself, Ron."

"Wonderful."

Dinner that evening had been lovely affair. The Grangers had prepared quite the feast, and Ron had thoroughly stuffed himself. They'd asked him several questions about growing up in the Wizarding world, and he'd regaled them with tales of his childhood. He knew Hermione was entertained and impressed by the way she kept squeezing his leg under the table.

It was far more formal than dinner at his house, but he enjoyed the calmness of the evening. It gave him the opportunity to relax and get to know Hermione's parents a bit better. He felt his worries draining away as they laughed over the time a young Ginny accidentally turned all their tree ornaments into Cornish Pixies.

As they stood up from the table, Mrs. Granger explained to Ron that ever since Hermione was little, they'd always enjoyed Christmas Eve together in their special pyjamas. They were sent to their respective rooms to change, as Hermione's parents cleared up and went to change as well.

Ron stood in the guest room and pulled the neatly folded blue pyjamas out of his bag. They looked goofy, now that he had to wear them, but he wanted to be a good sport. At least they were his size.

He was the first one back in the living room, but he could hear glasses clinking and muffled voices in the kitchen. Ron looked up eagerly as he watched his girlfriend descend the staircase. She looked absolutely adorable in her red pyjamas, covered in reindeer with red noses. She even had footies on the bottom of her pants. Her bushy hair fell in waves around the collar, and she had a big smile on her face.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in tight. "You look so cute in these."

"Thanks, love." She rubbed her hands up and down his back, feeling the comfortable flannel, before laying her head against his chest. "Nice choice. I've always liked blue on you."

"Yeah? Do these, you know, fit in?"

"They do. They're even a bit... conservative, compared to some of the things my parents have worn over the years."

"Really? They don't seem the type."

"I think they started doing it for me, but grew to enjoy it. They have fun too, they're not always serious."

"Just like their daughter."

"Hilarious, Ron."

He walked her to the settee and they sat down, all cuddled up together.

"You've got to admit, you've loosened up quite a bit since we met. I'd like to think I had a hand in that."

"I'd have gone mad dealing with you and Harry if I hadn't!"

"I'm glad you stuck with us. I'm glad you've stuck with me," he said sincerely, kissing the top of the head.

She snuggled into him. "Me, too."

Just then, the kitchen door swung open and Mr. Granger entered, with a tray of glasses in hand. Ron stared in wonder, taking in his appearance. He never thought he would see the man wearing a set of bright green pyjamas with a red and white Father Christmas hat on his head, but there it was.

Hermione giggled. "I love the outfit this year, Dad."

He tipped his head in thanks as he handed them the warm cider. "It's much better than the snowman one from a few years ago, isn't it?"

Hermione nodded. Ron was still in shock.

Mrs. Granger joined them shortly after, with a tray of shortbread and assorted biscuits, sporting a similar outfit as her husband.

"Happy Christmas, you two. Help yourselves."

The house was full of warmth from the roaring fireplace, and Ron couldn't help but smile as he watched Hermione's face as she told her parents about some of the lighter moments from their time at Hogwarts.

Now that there were no more secrets about the happenings at the school and the Wizarding world in general, Hermione was free to open up to them, a luxury she'd never had before. Though it had taken some time in Australia, her parents' shock and anger had given way to acceptance, and finally, pride that their daughter had helped win a war.

As for Ron, he'd tried his best not to let his nerves get the best of him, and he felt far more comfortable with her parents than he ever had. Besides, it was difficult to be intimidated by people dressed the way they were. He felt wonderful, and loved seeing Hermione so happy as well.

"Ron," Hermione's dad began before standing up. "One of our traditions is to open presents on Christmas Eve. You see, we had this very impatient little girl, and she couldn't stand to wait until the morning."

"Dad, you know the real reason."

"More time for reading new books," they both said simultaneously.

Ron chuckled. "Why am I not surprised?"

Mr. Granger ducked under the tree and lifted up what looked to be a large and heavy parcel. He turned and presented it to Ron.

"I thought you should have the first honour."

Ron was clearly surprised by the gesture. He could feel Hermione bouncing in excitement next to him as he slowly tore away the perfectly precise wrapping.

"Wow, this is beautiful."

It was a gorgeous chess set. The box was made of polished mahogany, and inlaid with silver, with the board on top. He opened the lid and found all of the pieces, hand-carved in marble and sitting in velvet. He pulled out a knight and held it up to the light, noting the exquisite detail.

He looked up and found the Grangers all eagerly watching his reaction. "I think this is the nicest thing I've ever owned. Thank you all so much, it's amazing."

He delicately placed the set on the floor and stood up to shake Mr. Granger's hand, give Mrs. Granger a hug, and give Hermione a kiss.

"I take it this was your idea?" he whispered to his girlfriend.

Hermione nodded. "I thought you'd like it."

"I do, it's really something. Are you sure it's not too much?"

"Nonsense."

Ron started to feel more nervous as the rest opened their gifts. He retrieved the three packages he'd brought with him, and hoped they would be well-received.

"Mum and Dad, Ron brought some presents from the two of us. He even went shopping in London, all by himself, just for you. I don't even know what he got you."

Ron stood up and handed out two of the packages, a small one for Mr. Granger and a larger one for Mrs. Granger.

"Uh, I hope you like them."

Mrs. Granger examined the present. "Did you wrap them yourself? It's lovely."

"No, not me. At Muggle department stores, they'll wrap your gifts for you if you ask them! They had a whole area set up for it!"

The other three laughed at his enthusiasm.

Hermione's dad opened his gift first, and found a small black velvet case. He opened up the clamshell lid and smiled.

"These are perfect! Well done, Ron."

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

He turned the box to reveal a set of elegant silver cufflinks, in the shape of an H.

Ron scratched the back of his neck. "I know you like these, and I figured they would always remind you of Hermione."

"What a lovely sentiment," Mrs. Granger remarked.

After Ron and Mr. Granger shook hands once again, Hermione gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Your turn, Mum."

Mrs. Granger tore off the wrapping and looked down, then looked back up at Ron.

"How did you know?"

"I remembered you mentioned it in Australia, so I thought maybe you'd enjoy a new set. Is it alright?"

"Oh, it's wonderful!"

The tea set was made of a beautiful fine china, and had a subtle pattern of roses.

"I can't believe you remembered my favourite tea set was broken in Australia. This is just so lovely, Ron."

Mrs. Granger pulled him into a tight hug, and Ron could see Hermione beaming.

He sat down and held the final, smallest package out to Hermione. She could see that he was very anxious.

"Before you open this, I have to tell you something. It might be corny, but I mean it."

Hermione nodded, so he continued.

"Having you in my life has meant so much to me. When I saw this in the store, I was initially filled with dread; it took me back to one of my worst moments. But I remembered something you told me after… at Fred's funeral. You said that turning a negative into a positive was a powerful act."

Hermione looked confused, but urged him to keep going.

"I think the moment I'll always regret is leaving you and Harry last year. I saw this and was reminded of that, but I took your advice and hopefully turned it into something better."

He nodded at her to open the gift. With bated breath, she carefully opened the paper and found a small jewellery box. He heard a gasp from behind him.

With shaky hands, she opened it and discovered a beautiful locket in the shape of a book. She lifted it out and found that it was hanging from a thin gold necklace.

Ron could see her eyes swimming.

"I, uh, the other locket took me away from you. I hope this one keeps me close to your heart, especially when we're apart."

Tears were now flowing down her cheeks as he reached forward, taking the locket from her grasp and gently placing it around her neck.

Hermione wrapped her arms around his shoulders and buried her face in the crook of his neck. He simply held her for a moment. He noticed that Mrs. Granger was also crying, and Mr. Granger was misty-eyed.

"Take a look inside."

She opened it up and discovered a photo of him on one side, and the engraved words "I love you" on the other.

"I can't believe you did this, Ron," she sniffed.

"I don't know, I saw it and it reminded me of that moment, but I just knew you should have it. Besides, you're usually hacked off at me at Christmas, so I wanted to get you something to show you I care."

"I know you care, and I love you."

"I love you, too."

They kissed, completely forgetting they weren't alone. They broke apart, their cheeks pink, and settled back down on the sofa. Ron bravely looked up, only to find that Hermione's parents didn't seem to mind their display of affection.

"Well, more cider anyone?"

The evening went on for a few more hours as they listened to carols and Christmas songs, played games, and talked.

Finally, in the early hours of the morning, Hermione's dad let out a big yawn.

"I'm knackered, should we head to bed, love?"

"Yes, dear," answered Mrs. Granger. She stopped and glanced at her husband. "However, before we go, we do have to discuss the sleeping arrangements."

Ron was confused, as he thought he'd be spending a lonely night in the guest bedroom.

"Hermione has been begging us since September to let you sleep in her room, and frankly, we weren't thrilled with the idea."

Ron quirked an eyebrow up and looked at Hermione, whose cheeks had taken on a rosy hue.

"However, we've decided that since you're both responsible and adults, we'll allow you to stay in the same room—but we do have some conditions. The first being that Hermione's door stays open all night."

"Absolutely, Mum."

"The second," Hermione's dad piped up, "is that you don't use magic to circumvent the first rule. We know you can do anything you want and we couldn't stop you, which is why we allowed this in the first place."

"Yes, Dad."

"We _trust_ you, both of you, enough to grant you this privilege, and we trust you won't take advantage, is that clear?"

"Yes, Mr. Granger. Thank you."

They bid their good nights to the older couple, before settling down in front of the fire.

"I can't believe you, Hermione Granger."

"What?" She asked innocently.

"You never once said anything in your letters about this."

"It took a lot of convincing, and if they didn't relent, I didn't want to disappoint you."

"This might be the best Christmas present ever."

"We're just going to sleep, Ron."

"I know, I know. It's just... I've missed being close to you, and waking up next to you. I didn't think we'd get that again until you were done at Hogwarts. I don't think my parents will let us."

"True, but we can use magic at The Burrow, and I suspect Harry and I will want to switch rooms."

"This is why I love you so much."

* * *

Mrs. Granger couldn't help but peek in on her daughter on Christmas morning. It brought a smile to her face, seeing her enveloped in Ron's embrace as they slept.

She heard the quiet padding of her husband's feet as he approached.

"He's good for her."

"They're good for each other."

"I'm happy that they figured it out."

"I am, too. Ron has really matured into a fine young man, hasn't he?"

"He has. I'll be proud to call him our son one day."

"Somehow, I don't think we'll need to wait very long for that day to arrive."

"He really does love her."

"That he does."

"It's too bad I have to still play the role of the stern father, to keep him in line."

"You're anything but stern, my dear."

"This is true."

They laughed quietly and returned to their room.

Unbeknownst to them, the redhead heard every single word. He smiled in the dark, now knowing they fully accepted him. Which was good, because he planned to be with the woman in his arms for the rest of his life.

He kissed the top of Hermione's head, whispered Happy Christmas, and settled back down to sleep. He was happier than he could ever recall.


End file.
